Daddy Vali
by Houki Minami
Summary: Vali Lucifer never bothered to know how a real family feels like.../Slightly AU/ slight Kuroka X Vali X Lilith family fic./ Vali x Kuroka lemon in 2th chapter.
1. Daddy Vali

**Hello there, DxD fanon, Houki minami again with another fic in this little fandom. So, I was thinking to myself 'Huh, those marty stus and issei-in-name-only are _good_ and all, but why not write a fanfic with a canon... pairing(?!)'. BAM! This story came to be. Truth to be told, since everybody is taking some liberties with canon characters and ****Issei for that matter, why not Vali, the guy that's practically a Canon marty stu? I know this is a harem series and yadda yadda, but maybe this won't be a bad fic and, hey, I wanted to write something fresh and whatnot. I hope I'm not the only one who ships Vali with Kuroka and Lilith... Or Kuroka, lilith and someone who isn't an OC. Anyway, anyway, enough of my rant, for those curious of that little story, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **As always, DxD doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Vali Lucifer, the descendant of the Original supreme demon Lord, the grandson of the Morning Star super devil Rizevim, and the current Hakuryuukou, host of the english vanishing heavenly white dragon emperor Albion and his Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, holding the title of the strongest White One who ever lived, never bothered to know how a real family feels like...

Granted, such statement is relative, depending mainly in which type of household you grew up on, so he has all the reasons why he never took real interest in things like family. Between his weak-willed scum of a father and a dick of a grandfather, who finally turned into Dragon's food, he rather took a liking in fighting the strongests, never taking interest in anything else or anyone unless those could give him an interesting match. Host of one of the heavenly dragons, under only the Infinite Ouroboros Dragon Deity Ophis and the True Dragon of Dreams Great Red, plus the descendant of the original Lucifer, he was bound to attract the attention of the whole supernatural world and the great Three Factions, and of course, he was elated by it. Gathering some companions, finding and fighting the strongests, including the host of the Welsh heavenly red dragon Emperor Ddraig, Issei Hyoudou, and his devil friends and stopping his grandfather's mad plans of total annihilation, this was Vali's life, and he wouldn't want it in any other way...

However, after all, when you do complete an objective in life, you're bound to be hit by the realization and the sensation of complete emptiness. That was Vali's problem. It didn't take long for him and his companions to take on 666(Trihexa) and avoid the Apocalypse, and after a fierce battle that almost wiped out the Universe as we know, the beast of destruction was defeated, and Great Red, put himself on a asleep state in order to recharge his strengths. With this, while the rest of the world cheered, Vali couldn't hide the fact that he felt an empty spot on his chest. Sure, he was glad that all of his friends were alive, but now that he proved himself to be the strongest, and now with Great Red out of the game, there was no one in the mood to fight him...

Sure, there was always the Sekiryuutei, Sairaorg Bael, big bro Tobio and the countless warriors under Old man Odin willing to fight him, but now that the world was at peace, either they wanted to settle down with their friends and loved ones, or in some cases, too weak to satisfy the Hakuryuukou's hunger for a good fight. Great Red was nowhere to be seen in the Dimensional Gap, and even if we wanted to, the dragon ended up as a protected entity, an emergency last resort in case another beast of the apocalypse breaks out of some random, obscure and probably ancient lore, like the Flying Spaghetti Monster and the Ramen deity. Damn those two, someday, Vali Lucifer will find and kick their asses full of power and deliciousness. All in all, it came the day Vali Lucifer feared the most: there wasn't anyone either on his level or who wanted to fight him. He couldn't simply breaks down a war or something without repercussion and sacrifices, he already experimented some during his fight with 666(Trihexa), and the grey-haired hybrid even contemplated death since his existence had no other meaning now...

However, in one of his visits to the Underworld, by seeing the strength of the son of the Current Lucifer demon Lord, Vali contemplated something else, far from the idea of death that was haunting him for a while now: If he can't find some strong opponents, maybe he'll make some himself. Kuroka was always willing to sleep with him for that same reason, 'to have strong children', and seeing the evolution of the son of one of the Super Devils and a Lucifuge, there wasn't any reason why a child from the strongest Hakuryuukou from past, present and future wouldn't be as strong, if not stronger. Also, besides the busty nekomata, there was another entity that is interested in him for some reason, probably due to his relation with his bastard grandfather: Lilith, the clone of the ouroboros infinite dragon God, who was now under Azazel's care. A nekoshou and a clone of one of the strongest beings in the Universe, wouldn't that be interesting...

Sex was... A strange thing. No matter how many times Hyoudou, who just 'lost his V-card', would try to explain it to him, or how many hints both Azazel and old man Odin would try to drop on him, Vali was clueless about it so, while with Lilith's things were mechanical, slow and even kind of awkward, Kuroka was wild, pushy, even a little violent but also submissive during it. He couldn't understand the reason behind foreplays, positions, massages, calls, although he couldn't complain either, it feels good in a way. He decided to face sex like he would face a fight, and as time went on, he got some experience with it, even taking some joy he didn't know he could. Anytime, anywhere, anyhow, how many times they could, even taking Lilith along for some 'threesome fun'. Sure, it wasn't just sex, there was also some bonding moments between them, surprisingly enough, since they were pretty vocal about their objectives, sans Lilith who still sees some Rizevim in Vali, with this relationship, but after some time, it became something more than what originally was.

From those constants... 'Bonding moments', as Vali and Kuroka were expecting, it came two healthy children, both girls, sharing traits from their respective mothers and father. A silver-haired Nekomata girl who Kuroka named Kurobara, and a girl with black hair and grey bangs, whose name was Eve Lilin Lucifer, since neither Vali or Lilith were good with names, so they asked an opinion from Azazel. Two little girls, daughters of the strongest Hakuryuukou descendant of the original Lucifer, who have the Sekiryuutei and the now-head of the Gremory clan as godparents(hahah...), born during a time of peace...

So, half of Vali's plan was done, and he could feel the potential from both of them, more from Eve for obvious reasons. The latent power, the great potential just by measuring their life energies, and the knowledge they'll gather from all the Three Factions, including from Hyoudou Issei's harem. Soon enough, with his own breed plus his rival's kids as well, he'll find someone with enough potential to put up a match with him! However, when he held them in his arms for the first time, he didn't feel power, potential or visions for the future. Sure, he felt those much later, but when both of his girls were in his arms, he felt something else... He felt...

 **Warmth**.

And he didn't know why.

Of course he couldn't and wouldn't fight children, and for them to grow strong and healthy... Strong, they'll need the best education. Sleepless nights, diaper changing, one lullaby after another in the middle of the night, teaching how to speak, walk, talk and behave, those were the things Vali thought he wouldn't have to go through, but alas, babies weren't just wells of happiness and potential, and he even formed a brotherhood with his sworn rival to share some ideas about raising their kids. It was kinda funny in retrospective, even the Black Dragon King and Arthur joining some of their conversations about their own children. In those moments, he wouldn't think about fights, but about his girls, Eve and Kurobara...

For whatever reason, despite all of this, Vali couldn't care less about the problems his two daughters was causing him, and he didn't know why. His father was a weak scumbag, and Rizevim turned his life hell for shits and giggles, that's the reason why he never bothered to have this kind of connections, but thinking about it now, and with his two daughters by his side, wanting them to grow strong and healthy and happy... Was this a family he so heard about? This warmth, those emotions, his sensation of easeness and peacefulness. Rather than fight, he wanted to play with them, play pranks on them, watch them kick Hyoudou Issei's children's asses and laugh. Was indeed strange for him, despite all those family issues he has.

And there he is again, contemplating life on his bed, in the magical association quarter he himself builded after some years of magecraft learning from his adoptive father, sleeping besides his two lovely wives, with both his daughters snuggling on his chest like he was some kind of giant teddy bear. He couldn't move, he couldn't turn around, he couldn't say anything to wake them up, he was stuck. Vali sighed, and looked down to the two cute little girls on chest, resting and smiling. If he was still wanting to fight them once they grow up? If he was waiting for the fight of his life against the daughters of the strongest Hakuryuukou descendant of the original Lucifer, one of the two last nekoshous and the doppelganger of the Ouroboros dragon God Ophis?

Yes, he was, of course he was. He knew both his daughters will put a hell of a fight against him in the future, and make him both excited and proud...

But not now, and he was in no hurry.

 **END.**

* * *

 **And... Close the curtains. After volume 20, you'd thought that vali is something more than a canon sue with grandaddy issues. Well, this is a fic I wanted to write in some time, and truly, I'm not exactly a Vali X Kuroka shipper, but writing something like that is good for your health. Kinda OOC and against canon, but this is the DxD fanon, liberties are an underestatement here, with all the OCs and Issei-in-name-only. Well, my little rant aside, I hope you all like it, and have a nice evening.**

 **Now, if you all excuse me, I'll write now a Kiba X Xenovia fanfiction, and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Hahahah! Just kidding...**


	2. My beloved Lucifer

**Hey there, DxD fandom.**

 **So, I decide to imcorporate this fic and daddy vali because having my portfolio fille with DxD sounds a little unhealthy, at least for me, so yeah... This part of the fic will be transplated here and 'My beloved lucifer' will be off for now. It's for the best of my sanity, and honestly, the title 'daddy vali's somehow still counts in here, IFKWIM~.**

 **It's probably a little OOC for both parties for the little we have to work on, and I know this is DxD and Kuroka's with issei now... But here comes my usual excuse this is DxD, no one cares about canon. We just use it as a way to make everybody screw, and riding this train, here it is. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **As always DxD doesn't belong to me. Thank you very much, nyan~!**

A **little note: since this fic is basically porn-without-plot, let's pretend that they're married for a while and already done it a few times. Eh, gotta work that pussy, Vali.**

* * *

 _Who could've thought? Maybe people do change after a while, since now Kuroka found herself in a situation she always wanted, but due to circumstances, never expected to come truth. Vali wasn't a blockheaded black-hole-level of density like his rival, and he knew since the start her intentions towards him. Any normal man would've succumbed to lust and dive into the busty Nekomata's bosom, but alas, Vali's fight addiction spoke louder than libido, and for a while, despite being always together, he would always refuse to 'make babies' with her, instead turning all of his love and passion to fights against strong beings and his revenge against Rizevim, the Super Devil of the morning star._

 _Sure, the novelty of it was actually a turn on for her, and there was also something cute about his warmonger personality, but all of those points would turn into frustration for the black cat, so close yet so far away of her dream of a family. The Nekoshou species was also an objective, but It'd be a lie to say she didn't develop feelings for the Grandson of the Morning Star, and not just for his power. She wanted him so badly..._

 _And then it happened. Rizevim turned into dragon food, 666(Trihexa) again has been sealed, and peace returned in all of the supernatural world. Despite the more than enough reasons for celebration, Kuroka noticed that Vali was the only one who sinked into a state of lethargy. Knowing him for so long, she had an idea why: everybody was so relieved about the end of the said 'impeding doom', they chose to spend their newly acquired peace with their loved ones and friends. Vali was now all alone with no one to fight, and she got a little worried about that. He himself stated that he would gracefully accept death if there was no one to fight anymore, and with now both 666 and Red Dragon out of the picture, the Lucifer had only himself in this lonely, peaceful world._

 _However, not all hope were lost: somehow, anyhow, the leader of the Norse faction, the king of the Asgardian Gods Odin had the craziest of ideas, and surprisingly, Kuroka could pretty much follow such for her own objectives. The proposal from the Norse God was thus: if there was no one either capable or willing to fight the Hakuryuukou, maybe he could make some opponents himself. After all, he was the strongest White Dragon in history, and no so long ago, received the honor to be considered the next Super Devil, so of course his children would be the strongest type. The only perhaps in such idea was for him to find a bride, and when he proposed to her, Kuroka couldn't be happier. He wanted someone strong to fight, and she wanted strong children, the math was already done. After all this time, all those trials, she became his, and so... Part one of both their plans were complete._

 _Now~... It was up to them the rest..._

.

~~x~~

.

"Hmmm~~️, phaaaah~~️, Vali~, Vali~...!"

"Kuroka..."

This flavor, no matter how much I taste it, it'll always feel like the first time, nyan~. Such intoxicating feelings, like I'm drowning in a sea of sensations, nyan~. The taste of power~, the flavor of his saliva~, I can feel myself getting numb a little, nyan~...

I have to thank Odin-sama later for finally convincing Him, and let me stay this close to my beloved Vali. Now, I have the grandson of the morning star all for myself, nyan~. To think I would hook up with Shirone's rival, of all people, but it doesn't matter, I finally have him, sharing scents with him, hugging each other like this on our bed in the Lucifer magical institute, nyan~. It feels like a dream, nyan~.

" ❤~~~️..." It's always like that. Right on the morning, he kisses me until I wake up, and we cuddle until I start to itch down there, in my womanhood. Nyaaaan~, I just love how strong our scent is in the morning, all sweaty and smelly, nyan~. I hug him so lovingly to deepen our kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist, and rubbing myself to ease the growing heat in between my legs, nyan~. I'm not even in the mating season, yet he's making me feel all of this, nyan~...️

Phwah~, oh no, I'm getting intoxicated by him again~, and all this cuddling is making me dizzy, nyan~. Such passion, such movements, the sash around my waist began to give in, and little by little my robe slides off of me, revealing my voluptuous naked upper half. My body, who is only his now, nyan~. I crave my nails on the back of his head, ruffling his silver hair and forcing him to go lower. He bites my cheeks, my neck, my collarbone, making me moan louder, until he finally reach my breasts~. Ah~, just by feeling his warm breath makes me feel getting hard, nyan~. They're so swollen, it hurts a little, nyan~...

 ***BITE!***

"Nyowowow~! Mooh, Vali~! It hurts when you bite them like that; nyan~!" I pouted a little with his clumsiness. Even with all this time we've been doing it, he still doesn't know how to deal with a lady. But again, there's something cute about it, nyan~.

"My bad." He sighed, letting his teeth go off my left boob only to start licking it. Phwaah~️, yes, like this~, I can feel him licking my tips as they turn swollen and hard. My sensitivity tenfolds with him playing with me like that, and the only thing I can do is to crave deeper into his hair, the heat in my most intimate part going wilder. Ah, I can feel his excitement as well~. I knew I would be able to entice even a warmonger like him~, yay for me, nyan~. Vali stopped with his lickings only to bite his lips on me and pull it~! Waaaaah~! He's trying to rip my nipples off~, nyan~! "Like this? This excites you, Kuroka?"

"HmMMMmmMm~ ❤... Nyaaan~️..." Words died inside my mouth, but I wanted to say 'yes'. He's devouring me~, Vali is trying to devour me, nyan~! I was so defenseless, he sank his big hand on my other mount, and the sudden contact made me moan even louder~! Oh no, I think I'm starting to losing it, nyan~! Hmmm~️...

Only someone like him could make me so vulnerable like that, nyan~. The kimono robe I was wearing couldn't keep up with out turns and moves and slid away from my body, falling on the ground. I felt him now grab me by both my exposed fleshy mounts, but before I could respond with another weak moan, he caught my lips, forcing his tongue inside me, nyan~. Phaaaah~️, waaaah~️, he knows exactly how to make me horny now, nyan~. Oh no, I'm feeling it coming, and his forcefulness is actually turning me on even more, nyan~. Huhuhuh~, to think our first time was so awkwar-...!

"-...!" Nyah! I instinctively crushed his hands in between my thighs. I was so in cloud nine, I didn't even notice his hands trailing down there, invading inside my thong to touch me so rawly~! I broke out our kiss to moan, but he didn't stop there, nyan~! "N-Nyah~! Vali, n-Not theREE~...! Ssslower~! Slower, please, nyan~!"

"No, I won't take any risks. It's better that way, right?" NyaAAaaaAah~️, he's touching my insides, nyan~! Vali is touching my naughty pussy with his fingers, nyan~! I know he's doing this just to get me wetter, but this feels so good, nyan~! I can't stop spasming, it's like I'm going to break~! Vali~! VALI~! _VAAAAAAALIII_ ~ ❤...!️

"V-Vali~, so rough, nyan~! if you keep it like that, I'll... I'll~...!" And it finally came, nyan~! I couldn't control my spasms any longer, and I almost crushed his fingers as I contorted my legs with my orgasm and shot my body backwards for the intense force of my own pleasure! My fingertips couldn't stop twitching, and just feeling the morning breeze blow so coldly on my tips are making them hurt, nyan~. I've lost count of how many times we've done it, yet it feels like the first time, nyan~. After the shock and bliss, the moroseness, I couldn't no longer move, my body was struck and tired despite the hotness in it. That's the power of the demon lord for you. Having senjutsu also helps a lot in such intimate moments, nyan. It really feels that our connection is deeper, nyan... "Anyaaaah~... Ahnyaaaaaah~...️"

"I think that should do it, you even soiled yourself. I guess we can start from here." He said with a sigh, and I was too weak to respond unless if my gasps for air are a good answer for. Vali then proceeded to pick the last protection that was my underwear and move it's cloth aside, exposing my womanhood for the world to see. Like always, he wants to do it now, and I'm fine with that. My body is twitching like crazy, and I'm all hot and bothered down there. But still... That's not fair, nyan~"Kuroka, if you don't mind..."

 ***CLUTCH!***

"...?" And I surprised him again, nyan~. It's really not fair for me to be the only one to feel good. He might be only interested in strong children, but even so, that's unfair for both of us. Before he could do anything else, I locked his toned body with both my legs and lifted my upper half to reach and hug him, burring my face on the curve of his neck. Heheh~, I caught him, nyan~. He blinked a few times in surprise, and sighed. "Kuroka, what are you doing? I thought we had a deal."

"You're such a meanie, Vali-kun, nyan~. What's the point of having such a hot wife like myself if we don't frolic from time to time?" I said playfully, now lightly biting that part of his body. Hmmm~️, as always, such a strong scent, nyan~. I even used my tails to hug him a little, purring just by being this close to him. He's really warm, nyan. I placed a kiss there, and went lower on his shirt. "Now it's my turn, nyan~."

"Fine then. I'll play your game, but just this once." And then he proceeded to reach and squeeze my posterior! Nyan~, so forceful! I came a little just feeling his strong, rough hands massaging my soft bums, craving his nails on them and squeezing them~. Now he really deserves the title as the Ketsuryuukou~!

I bent my head backwards to moan loudly, and once I returned to the real world, I came closer to his face to kiss him~, pushing him on the bed and be on top of him. Sharing saliva, wrestling with our tongues, sucking and gulping his energy down my system, I'm getting addicted to this, nyan~! With the little bit of sanity that was left in my brain, I used my hands to begin to unbutton his shirt, the suit that was the garment of his position as the Lucifer magical association. Once all the buttons were off, I helped him to get rid of that ugly thing and toss it to the ground next to my own robe.

I wonder, I wonder, does he feels excitement when I clash my tits on his naked chest, nyan~? We hug each other once more, and I clash my bare flesh against that wall of muscles and scars, the sage arts now making me feel every corner of that hot contact with my cold body~. Nyaaaan~, I twitch and lock him tighter feeling another minor orgasm take control over my lower half. I want him so badly, and all this rubbing is no longer helping contain myself, nyan~.

Finally, with a free hand while the other was half-hugging him, I reached for and unbuttoned his pants to now reach for inside of it and his boxers. That hot, big, stiff thing that my body yearns for the most, nyan~. Huhuhuh~, his pre-juices are making my hand all sticky and gross. He broke from our t

kiss, and he faced me with a grunt. Aw~, he wants to be all that professional, but Kuroka knows that he enjoys it, nyan~.

"Not this again." He said to me with a sigh, and I can only laugh at his expression for such service. I guess that are some things that don't change, nyan~. I went lower on his body, distributing kisses all over his body, until I reached for that spot on his groin. Pulling down his pants and boxers for that rod to be fully exposed for me to see. Nyan~, the scent is even stronger here, and I can feel all the energy around it. Phwaaaaah~️, my head is getting dizzier now. I smiled once, and began to stroke that hard organ with my hands.

"Heheh~, you said that, but at least your friend here is being honest, nyan~." I teased him, and again his only response was a grunt. I know he likes it no matter what he says, nyan~. He likes when I stroke his stiff, swollen member that I can't even fully grasp with a single hand. Up and down, up and down, more and more smegma comes from the tip and drenches my hand in love juices, and then he grows even bigger, now twitching a little. So cute, nyan~. I blew a small one at the time, and Vali grunts again, and his thing gets harder and stiffer. Phwaaaaah~, I can't hold any longer. "Well then, thanks for the meal."

He says nothing, only grunts. The first thing I do is lick his hot shaft, picking the bitter juices around it with my tongue, nyan. I lock his rod with a ring with my index finger and thumb so that he won't get away, and then I trace a long one from the base all the way to the tip, finishing my way to then use the tip of my tongue to rub it on the small orifice there, where pre-cum doesn't stop coming. Phwaaaah~, so bitter and smelly, and I don't hate one bit, nyan~. The itch in my pussy won't stop~...

I remove my tongue from there, then proceed to swallow just the tip. Vali groans again with the contact as I suck his head to swallow everything from there. Ah~, this taste~, the taste of my Vali~, love juices mixed with sweat and morning scent, nyan~. But it's not over: once I suck everything there, I crawled a little upwards, letting his dragon slide deeper into my mouth, nyan~. Is he enjoying this as much I do, nyan~? That thing invading and touching everything inside my cavity, making me dizzier with the smell and taste, nyan~, while trying to dislocate my jaw~. To think this thing already entered me is making me weak on my knees, nyan~.

"S-Sho~? Dosh iff feel goof~?" I looked back at Vali with the tears clouding my vision, and the only thing I saw was him clenching his teeth and frowning. Nyan~, he's probably trying to not to moan, so cute, nyan~. He likes this. I know~. First, I bob my head back and forth, until his tip touches my throat, then I stop midway to lick him from inside, and then I tilt my head to a side so my cheeks can pleasure him too. His scent, his flavor, is invading my mouth, nyan~. Ah~, his thing is throbbing like crazy now, nyan~. He's gonna come, he's gonna come inside my mouth, nyan~. I go even faster now, my head going back and forth, while I let saliva escape the brink of my lips, all over his shaft~. "Bawwy~, yu ben wum anyfime yu wanff~..."

"You... You~...!" Ah! He moaned, nyan~! So I am a good nekomata after all, nyan~! I'm so happy~! Sudden, Vali picks me by the ears, and with that an electric Shock runs all over my naughty body~! Nyooooh~, not my ears, nyan~! I'm go crazy if you keep holding them, Vali-kun, nyan~! "D-Don't you dare...!"

My whole body react for my weak spot being touched, my arms and legs turn into jelly, something hot explodes inside my panties, and then I went all the way, forcing his thing to touch my throat as the sudden invasion made me lose myself into lust again, nyan~! I heard a last grunt of protest, and then it came, nyan~! His hot love nectar, his sweet baby milk, without warning, being shot inside my throat, my lips feeling his seed traveling from his base until his tip to pour inside of me again and again, nyan~!

"~~~~~️ ❤!" I couldn't stop twitching, nyan~! I'm choking in Vali's cum~! No matter what I did, I didn't stop coming, filling my mouth to the brink and forcing me to swallow it~! My breath becomes discomposed, my insides turn into lava~, and the bliss is making me so dizzy, nyan~! He finally stopped, but it took me a few seconds to realize that~! Slowly, I removed my mouth from him, leaving a trail of smear all over his member, and pecking one last kiss on the tip, before removing myself from him. Phwaaaah~, his cum is so addicting, nyan~, trails of it running down my lips, spreading his smell all over my body, drops of it falling into my cleavage, nyan~. I swallow the load inside my mouth, and the only thing I could do was smile. Ah~, such bliss, nyan~, so much energy, both his and the vanishing dragon's, and all inside my belly, nyan~...

"Sigh, had your fun, didn't you?" I looked up, and from here, I could see my beloved Vali sighing deeply. He's all sweaty and out of breath. Huh, it probably felt good for him too, nyan~. That wasn't a complain. Maybe he's starting to enjoy it, nyan~. I laughed, and he patted me on the head, sighing.

"Uh-huh, nyan~! Now it's your part, isn't it?" I licked my lips one more time, tasting his seed one more time, then gave him some space, turning around to expose my posterior to him; as I let my last piece of shameful protection, my panties, slide off my legs, together with a trail of my own juices. Aaaaah~, exposing myself like this, I can feel his piercing stare at my most private area, Nyan~. I then laid my upper half on the bed, so that my could bend my lower half higher~. "Come here, Vali-kun~. Let's make babies together, nyan~."

"Right." He dryly said. Only him to be such a meanie in times like this, nyan~. Still, I felt his hands reach for my bums to begin to massage them. I moaned hoarsely as he played with my cheeks, exposing my already craving pussy even more~. Is he teasing me, nyan~? The way he massages; squeezes, touch my butt is making me all hot and bothered, but this only makes me want him even more, nyan~. His indecent touches suddenly stopped; and then I felt something poke me. Ah, ah~! It's happening, nyan~! "Here I come, Kuroka."

"P-Please hurry, Vali-kun~! My pussy can't hold it any long-..."

...!

"~~~~~~️ ❤!" And he's in, nyan~! I could only moan with such a violent and merciless thrust, piercing all of the way to my womb, kissing the entrance with his tip~! Aaaaah~, I love him~, I love when he penetrates me like that, nyan~! I came again just for being invaded like that, but he didn't stop for that~. After the first time; he began to move, nyan~, and again he poked me in my most intimate part, nyan~! "~~~~~~~️~ ❤! ~~~~~~~~️ ❤! ~~~~~~️ ❤!"

None of us were saying anything, so the only thing echoing through the room was our wet flesh clashing against each other, producing such lewd and erotic sound again and again, and the creaking of our bed during our lovemaking, nyan~! Every time he would kiss my womb, I would come and reach cloud nine, and little by little, it became unbearable, nyan~! I love him so much~! I want him to do this to me everyday, nyan~! I couldn't say anything else besides my own moans that were not even words every time he would pound in inside my naughty pussy~, biting the covers so that no one could hear me scream~! I'm gonna break, he's gonna break me with his cock, nyan~!

"Bawwy~, bawwy~, I wuv yuu~!" I was chokin on my own saliva and delight, pulling the covers in so that I could still grasp into reality, nyan~. I lost completely when he hugged my stomach and pulled me in, making me sit on his lap! The thrust, the suddenness, his hot rod now reaching so deep inside of me, piercing my womb with such violence~! I let go of the drool-soaked cover and came one more time on his lap~. "UwAaaAAaah~!"

"You sure scream a lot. Does it feel that good to you?" His breathless voice asked in my ears, but I couldn't respond, only gasps of air would leave my mouth, nyan~. He's teasing me again, nyan~. He doesn't know, but he's teasing me~! His arms let go of my stomach and then his hands creeped to my breasts, groping them again so intensely~! I came once more, and again when he reached for my tips to pinch them~! I can't~... I can't~... He's gonna make me lose it, nyan~! "How about this? Does this helps? Huh, Kuroka?"

"~~~~~~~~️ ❤!~~~~~~️ ❤!" He's teasing me~, and this is making me crazy, nyan~! I can't control my body anymore, my hips are moving on it's own~, jumping on his lap to hammer his dragon deeper into me, nyan~! This lewd sound of flesh hitting flesh~! His hard thing is throbbing harder now, is he going to come? Please come, Vali~! Drive me mad, destroy my pussy and drown my womb with your seed, nyan~! I heard him groan once more, so I pour myself even harder on him~! "Waaaaah~! Vali, just come already, nyan~! Fill me with your baby milk~! I WANT YOU, VALI~~~️!"

He said nothing, only groaned. After that, blankness. I don't remember what happened, my mind was so filled with sensations and thoughts, I passed out a little. I just remember... He hugging my waist one more time, and thrusting me so violently, nyan~. I came one more time with that forcefulness, but even so, something hot and thick invaded my deepest parts, showering it with something blazing. I couldn't hold it, I moaned his name one more time, every muscle of my body tightening, then... Puff!, nothing more. When I woke up, I was out of breath, still sitting on his lap, and I can't say a word~. Ah~, he's blowing his hot breath on my ears, nyan~. He's breathless like me, nyan~, and I can feel his milk and rod still poking me, filling me to the brink~. That surely will make me pregnant...

"Vali~... Vali~..."

"Sigh, that should be enough. You were louder this time." He said, lifting me up a little so that he could disconnect himself from me. Aw~, that's mean, don't go away, nyan~. With nothing blocking it's way, my throbbing pussy could only spit a little of his love juices, the sensation of that thick and hot liquid leaving me giving me final moments of pleasure, caressing my walls as it was forced out of me. "Is something to matter, Kuroka?"

"Vali~..." Being this close to him is good, having sex with him is good. I love my Vali, I want to bear Vali's children. Even if all he wants with me is strong children to fight with, even so, that's fine by me, nyan~. I turned my body around to face him, and capture his lips one more time, hugging him with my everything, as his blue eyes wilded a little. Nyaaaan~️, he smells so nice. Our little link broke with a small string of saliva, and then I supported myself on his chest. His heartbeat... Is cute, nyan~. "I... I am covered with Vali-kun's scent, nyan~."

"..." I couldn't see his face, but then he pulled me closer into our embrace. Nyan~, sharing heat with him is so nice too~, even when the warm from before is leaving our bodies. He patted my head and caressed my ears, all while his sighs of tiredness were hitting my bare skin. "Okay, fine. Let's take a bath."

Huhuhuh, silly Vali-kun. Maybe I was wrong, he's just a different kind of dense than the Sekiryuutei. But still, I love this side of him too, nyan~...

...

Unfortunately, or not, we couldn't reach the shower in time. Heat has struct my most intimate part again, and already in the bathroom, we shared a kiss, nyan~. It's not my fault, his smell and sweat all over my body were intoxicating, and a Nekoshou like me can only last so much~. I made him sit on the brink of the bathtub, rubbing my body all over his own until he begins to grow thicker and hard again, nyan~. I caught his dragon one more time with my fingers, and bent on my knees in front of him. HuUUuuUUuh~, I can get over this scent no matter I do, I don't want to, nyan.

"Are we doing this again?" I heard him sigh under another breath, and I looked back at him with a smile and a nod. He looked away, blinked once, twice, and groaned, a frown now on his handsome face. Ah~, meanie, nyan~.

Even with his horse face, I went ahead and licked him again, tasting his pre-cum, milk and my own juices in one go, feeling all the energy in them, nyan~, all smeared around him. But still, I want to do something different now, nyan~. Frolicking is no fun with just one way~. I know~! I'll use my breasts instead, nyan~! I kissed the tip, but not to swallow him again, them used my hands to lift both my mounds unto his little friend, nyan~. He turned around to see what I was doing, but before he could say anything, his thing was already between my tits, nyan~. Ah~, I can feel this throbbing a little better now~, and so close to my heartbeat too, nyan~. I used my hands to press my breasts between each other and pressure him between them, and again Vali frowned and groaned. Huhuh~, I like that expression, nyan~. Maybe I can dominate the vanishing dragon, after all nyan~.

"Oe, what are you doing, Kuroka? We already played your games." Aw~, he wants to deny he's feeling good, but his unquiet friend inside my cleavage says otherwise, nyan~. I said nothing, but a laugh escaped my mouth, and began to move my breasts in that lock. He just groaned, teeth clenched, while his dragon would slide between my sweaty valley. It's so cute, his head poking in and out between my breasts, nyan~. Even with all of his thickness, I won't let my bums lose to them.

This is so stimulating too, nyan~. He's sliding without any problems, and smearing all of his scent over me now, nyan~. I'm getting wet again just by him violating my breasts like that~, or rather, my breasts touch him like that, nyan~. I stop with the breasts-service, and stick my tongue out to again lick the pre-cum from his tip. I I'll never get sick of this taste, nyan~.

"Hey Vali-kun. What do you prefer: my breasts or my tongue?" I asked him, hugging my own tits to pressure his dragon even more, and now taking a small love bite on his head~. He turned to me, clashing our stares, and clench his teeth again. Ah~! He's blushing a little, nyan! I saw it~.

"Tch, I don't... Care for this trivialities. If you want to do it, finish it off, already." Ah! He wants me to go faster? Wish granted, nyan~! I hugged my breasts even tighter now, and begin to suck on his tip again~! I'll do it both then, nyan~! Mooh~, he could say so instead of those complicated words, nyan~!

Using my arms, I forced my breasts to squeeze themselves and him even more and go up and down, massaging his throbbing hot shaft, while I used my mouth to suck the hole in his tip~. He's so hot and bitter~, and since we didn't shower yet, his smells is spreading all over my body, nyan~! He groans again and again, huffing out of air, and his rod is throbbing like crazy in my cleavage. He's gonna cum again, isn't he~? I let go of the head of his thing, a *POP!* sound echoing around with our sudden disconnection, then focused on the valley of my mounts~! If he's gonna cum, then cum on me, nyan~! I want to be covered in his scent, his hot milk all over me~!

"Vali, you can cum whenever you want, nyan~! I want to be covered in your baby seed~! You don't need to hold back, nyan~! I want you, Val-...!" He didn't even let me finish, and seed came from the hole on top of his thing. Hot, smelly, thick milk coming from his rod~, now pouring all over me~! My hair, my face, my cleavage and breasts, he's covering me all over with his essence, nyan~! He came three times, yet there's still so much, nyan~. Is that the the power of the dragon? It's so hot, and it's making my head spin, nyan~. My pussy is also going crazy, I think I came with this service, too. I licked my lips with the running cum all over my face, and swallowing that little amount made me so hot~. Ah~, I'm covered in Vali's milk. "Nyaaaan~, Vali-kun soiled my face with his baby seed, nyan~. He's such a meanie, nyan~."

"Don't... Push your luck, Kuroka." He said, his breathlessness actually saying that he enjoyed as much as me, nyan~. I want him to be in love with me, and things like that... Makes me happy, nyan~. We stared at each other, and only now I feel embarrassed in front of him.

"Nee, Vali-kun~? Can I ask for two more things, nyan~? Pretty please?" I asked one more time, and when I saw him make an '~' with his eyebrows, sigh and then pat my head, mainly my ears. I purred for that contact, and looked back at him. "Can you kiss me again?"

He looked at me, I looked at me, and instead of answering, he supported his upper half on my shoulder to bend over in my direction. Nyaaaan~, he loves me~ ❤. I smiled under my breath, then let go of his rod between my breasts to go forward to kiss him~. Huuuuh~, no matter what, kissing him will always be a massive turn on for me, nyan~. The taste of his saliva and his lingering around all over my face and breasts, running around and ticking me~, I moaned inside our kiss when another orgasm came. I'm glad that he doesn't think it's gross to kiss me like that, or he just don't care or know. No matter, I'm kissing him now, and that's all that matters, nyan~...

My second wish was that if we could do it on the shower, so he helped me and my weak legs to walk in the shower box and turn on the shower head. Hot water poured all over our bodies, washing away all of his cum and sweat from me, and the scent of him soon dissipated away with the running waters. But that doesn't matter, nyan~. I captured his lips one more time, hugging his neck so that he wouldn't get away, and then he again reached for my butt, craving his warm and strong fingers in it. I think I came one more time with that last touch, and I could feel his thing again poking me in the stomach. Even after all of this, he still has so much energy, nyan~. I guess it's my time to honor our deal.

I lifted and wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him so that he would clash me against the wall, the chilly mosaic there making me Yelp with the thermic shock, and supporting a hand on his shoulder, used my other one to position his thing to my womanhood. Just by feeling the tip is making me so bothered~, craving for him more and more, nyan~... I want him, so bad...

"Hey, Kuroka..."

"Hmmm~...?" But before we could do the deed, he called for me. My stare at his lower part vanished, and it turned to his blue orbs blurred by the running water on his face. Ara~, what does he has in mind now? I know he isn't tired enough to stop, so I can only guess what now, nyan~. He blinked once, twice, and sighed.

"Say, have you thought in any name yet?"

"...?" Wait, what? What was that?

"I mean, we need to have a name for it. I'm not very good with them, so I'm just asking if you have anything in mind now." A-Ah... What? Is he... Thinking about that? Suddenly, all the strength in my arms vanished, I put my leg back down, and stared at his face. A-Ah... What is this? What is this feeling now? "Kuroka...?"

"Eh...?" I snap back from this little moment I had. My eyes are all blurry, but it's not... Because of the shower. When all returned to normal, I could only smile, and I hugged him, closer this time. His words... Are making my body hot all over again, but not down here, but somewhere else. I can't stop smiling, even more that he was taken back a little. So cute, nyan. "Heheh~... Vali-kun..."

"Yes?"

"I love you~ ❤."

"..."

"..."

"Geez, what are you saying out of the sudden?" He again patted my head, and I purred with the contact. He probably doesn't realize, but he made me happy, so happy, nyan~. I buried my face on his shoulder, giving him a light bite, and taking a deep breath, I again wrapped a leg around him for our little lovemaking, nyan~. He pulled me closer, using his arms to hold my thigh and help me stand in one leg, and we shared eye contact. "But if that helps in anything..."

And he kissed me again. Aaah~ Vali~, my Vali~...

Let's make lots of babies... Lots of **children** together, nyan~.

* * *

 **Yeah, it's a Kuroka POV story. Bet you didn't expect that! I always thought vali would be the confused/oblivious type of lover, so i rolled with it. LoL, I hope it wasn't (too much) cringy for you guys.**

 **Maybe I screw up a little with the sex scenes, and didn't find the opportunity to play an homage to NaSu-sensei and make a fish-taste reference(Kuroka is a cat, after all), but eh, I think I did a good job. I dunno why, but I like to write messy H-scenes, and this has been a fic I've been planning for a while now. For whoever is reading this little passage, thank you for your interest in this little story of mine, and I'm glad that you were all a part of this little fantasy I have been having for a while. Thank you all. :3**

 **Also, 164 'nyan's. You might think it was a pain to write all of them. I'll tell you a secret: it wasn't.**

 **So, nothing more to say. Since my catchphrase is still stolen from me, I can only say thanks for reading and greetings~.**


End file.
